Heavens Waiting Room
by TiresiaS
Summary: a man dies and winds up in heaven where he learns that before he can get in he must experience all that life has to offer, even love so he’s sent back down to earth in hopes of finding it.. but there’s a twist... he’s reincarnated as a woman PLEASE


( authors notes: hey all and thank you coming and choosing my script to read. I promise you will enjoy it, in fact I'm going to enter it into a nation wide competition (its just that good) so wish me luck (  
  
o yeah and its copyrighted and my dads a layer so if you plan on getting sued steal my ideas.  
  
and another thing. please review. your feedback is important and could alter the ending of the script( but maybe not. the ending is phenomenal)  
  
so with out further ado  
  
enjoy  
  
(Scene opens to an old man at a desk in a room, he is in an ordinary waiting room accept for one thing, its heavens waiting room. So naturally every thing is white including the costuming. There is two doors (one labeled heaven the other labeled earth) behind a desk and smoke is lingering on the floor. Also as any self respecting waiting room would have there are three or four seats for people to sit and read magazines (such as heavens digest ect).. At rise the old man (St. Peter) is sitting at the desk, working diligently over a large book with a line of three people in front of him.)  
  
Priest: your right, its so clear. all my years of being a priest on earth were in vane. I worshiped god because I was too scared to take the control of my own life, to take control for everything I stood for and take my fait into my own hands. I thought that I could blame or thank an outside power for everything that happened in my life. How childish of me not to take responsibility for any thing that happened. All the time wasted praying to god I should have used helping myself. What a fool I was! Thank you, the vale of fog has been lifted from my humble eyes. but where do I go from here?  
  
St. Peter: why don't you just sit . over there  
  
Priest: oh, ok thank you (sits in waiting room chair) (Gab enters looking around and confused)  
  
Pete: NEXT.name  
  
Old woman 1: Francesca Guinn, you know you really shouldn't trick people like that deary. (Proud of herself)You know as well as I do that you are saint peter, and that (points at door) is a pathetic excuse for the pearly gates!  
  
Pete: (sarcastically) you found me out! And as for the former priest. well he needs to learn that a faith untested is no faith at all. Like I sai.  
  
Gab: excuse me, can you tell me were I am  
  
Pete: I can tell you were you should be. in the back of the line!  
  
Gab: but I only want to know were i.  
  
Pete: am. fine just wait in line (Gab angrily walks to the back of the two people). So where were we. o yes it says in my book of earthly records and achievements that you owned your own bakery where you made delicious cookies. and that you (winces) killed your husband by pushing him into your oven, baking him alive, and hiding his remains in your flower pot! Old woman one: I couldn't lose half my money in a divorce to that bum!  
  
Pete: (thinking) do you by chance have any cookies with you  
  
Old woman 1: yes right here (hand him tin)  
  
Pete: nothing says ticket to heaven like a batch of cookies (woman passes through door) .NEXT  
  
Pete: so your name is.  
  
Fred: Fred Cash, here's my card  
  
Pete: lawyer hugh, (beat)I think your in the wrong place, where you need to be is to the left, down about 100 flights of stairs, then to the right of a big blazing inferno. you cant miss it. NEXT  
  
Gab: ok, I've waited in your stupid line, now can you please tell me where the hell I am!  
  
Pete: hell? It's to the left, down a 100 flights of star.  
  
Gab: I know where hell is! (Mutters to himself) I'm in it  
  
Pete: what was that?  
  
Gab: nothing  
  
Pete: (shrugs it off) o yeah, your the guy that thinks he's to good to wait; (mutters to him self) typical American. (Back to normal) what's your name again?  
  
Gab: (snaps) what was that  
  
Pete: what's your name?  
  
Gab: no before that  
  
Pete: (mocking gab) nothing  
  
Gab: my name (looks at peter with utter resentment) is Gab. I mean Gabriel, Gabriel Ravenswood  
  
Pete: Ravenswood (under breath, searches book) Ravenswood, lets see, Reven, Ravic.. Ahhh Ravenswood, hmmm, wow quite a record you have here, fire fighter, saved 2 kids from a burning building once, ha, heres a good one left your mother in a closet after an argument with here in a nursing home, well if I had a mother like yours I would too  
  
Gab: how do you know th. never mind, just can you please just tell me where I am!  
  
Peat: oooh, you mean to tell me the white lights, hazy smoke, fog and random chants of angles singing didn't give it away  
  
Gab: what do you mean?  
  
Pete: you'd think after hundreds of years of the stereotypical picture of the after life posted in books, psalms and peoples minds they'd actually start getting a clue  
  
Gab: wait, your saying I'm in heaven  
  
Pete: ding, ding ding, but not technically, you can say you're still in heavens waiting room  
  
Gab: you must be saint peter right, so that means that.I'm, I'm dead Pete: sorry kid, that last call to that burning ice cream joint did you in  
  
Gab: I can't believe this, it can't be happening  
  
Pete: but look on the bright side. you saved a cat  
  
Gab: (collecting himself) ok. so when do I get in. to heaven that is  
  
Pete: wooooo hold it, it's not that easy  
  
Gab: what do you mean not that easy?  
  
Pete: I mean that in order to get into heaven you have to experience all life has to offer first, you cut out a little too soon  
  
Gab: so what haven't I experienced?  
  
Pete: let me see (after searching vigorously through book he looks at audience) oh no this plays goanna get sappy (looks back at gab), love.  
  
Gab: what do you mean love, I was loved, my friends and family.  
  
Pete: not that kind of love essay, true love  
  
Gab: I did find true love once, a long time ago. (Dreamily)I remember her she was a strawberry blond with this innocence and charm. Her big brown eyes were so beautiful it felt like you could fall into them. The one thing I loved about her was her playfulness; she had such youth and energy. We would stay up all night just looking at each other. And one day she ran away from home, and I never saw her again. All that's left of her to me are my memories and her name, (dramatically) Amber. Pete: Amber Hugh, (looking up quizzically from book) wasn't that your dog?  
  
Gab: she wasn't just any dog  
  
Pete: wait (trying to contain himself from unavoidable laughter), so you're saying the closest thing you had to true love was your dog, I'm sorry but that's sad.  
  
Gab: (sarcastically)ha ha funny  
  
Pete: so when ya'll went on picnics did you carve each others initials in the bark (bursts out laughing)  
  
Gab: ok ok I get it, its stupid, can we move on now  
  
Pete: sorry kid, I'm just having a rough time understanding where you're coming from (looks at peter with a serious look) alright I'm done  
  
Gab: so what do I have to do to get into heaven, how am I going to experience true love?  
  
Pete: the only way possible, relive it  
  
Gab: relive it, are you insane. I mean life has its perks but to go through everything again!  
  
Pete: its not that bad, your memory will be wiped clean, ill feel just like new  
  
Gab: well it doesn't look like I have a choice  
  
Pete: so here's what you've gotta do, since this is your second time around I'm gonna have to give you a life that only lasts 35 yrs, which means you've gotta get a girl to deeply, truly love you and feel the same within that time  
  
Gab: that's impossible  
  
Pete: is it really? You'll know in seconds when you find the lucky gal  
  
Gab: what if I don't, what will happen to me then  
  
Pete: well you can be my personal assistant here for eternity  
  
Gab: got it, so what now  
  
Pete: see that door over there, just step right through and you'll me born in no time  
  
Gab: is it safe?  
  
Pete: sure it is  
  
Gab: thanks for ever thing (steps through door)  
  
Pete: no problem, hey good luck. from what I've seen you're gonna need it. NEXT (fade to black out, you hear a baby's voice crying, and the voce of a woman and a man)  
  
Mrs. Tucker: oh, my Hennery it's a girl, my beautiful baby girl  
  
Mr. Tucker: I know, I think we'll name her Gabriella  
  
Mrs. Tucker: so that's what it will be, Gabriella Sue Tucker  
  
Ha Ha Ha . what did I tell you. was that funny or not. well anyways please read and review.  
  
The next chapt. Will probably be posted in 3 days so keep your fingers crossed(; 


End file.
